Miscellaneous Writing Challenges
by Ticklesivory
Summary: Obidala. Three writing challenges I wrote as an active member of the Obidala Always forum back in 2007. "M,", Mush, and The Worst Sex Scene Ever Written. Rated M for a good reason. (Adult sexual situations)


Writing Challenge #13 –** "M"**

Author: TicklesIvory

The miniature holoimage flickering before him as his ship hurtled through space revealed the one and only object of his desire. And frustration.

It wasn't enough. Not nearly enough to satisfy the hunger that seemed to gnaw away at him all through the day, especially so in times like this. Whenever he was alone, and in the dark void of space. Another thing to add on his long list of reasons he hated flying.

"I miss you." He heard Padmé's soft voice crackle across the comm and it brought a smile to his face as he took in the beauty that not even distance and technology could diminish.

Since the first time they had met on Naboo nearly four years ago, Obi-Wan had been attracted to the young queen, but she had not yet reached the age of consent, and so they had waited.

His patience had been sorely tested.

But upon reaching consent, she was the one who had contacted him and he came to her readily and eager. From that day forward everything had changed. Thinking that it was he would be the aggressor, she had proved him wrong. She was insatiable. And he was grateful.

"I want you to do something for me." He replied after he had reached out with his senses and assured that his teenage padawan was asleep in his quarters toward the rear of the starship.

"Anything, Obi-Wan."

"I want to watch you please yourself." He practically growled over the communications channel.

Maintaining eye contact, her hand deftly slid up across the open vee-neck of the silky black nightgown she wore; the one that he had brought her back from his last mission, and caressed her own face. Obi-Wan recognized the gesture as covering a slight embarrassment and for an instant thought that she would refuse, but a sultry, cocky grin soon appeared and her elegant fingers moved to the strap on her gown, sliding it ever-so-slowly off her shoulder.

Obi-Wan leaned slightly forward to afford a better view of the full-body holographic image flickering before him.

The gown slipped away to reveal a full breast, its nipple already peaked, and the knight's mouth began to water.

But instead of bringing the gown down as he had expected and hoped for, her hands moved quickly to raise the hem from off the floor and his eyes widened as she revealed her most intimate parts to him, her legs spreading in an open invitation.

"Like this?" She asked as one hand slowly moved down to massage the moist valley between her thighs.

Obi-Wan gulped and cleared his throat, opened his mouth to reply, but choked on the words as her slim middle finger disappeared from view and then re-appeared once again.

His own hand slipped inside his sleep leggings to fondle the erection that had leapt to life in response to the sight before him.

All he could do was murmur a "mm-hm" in response.

Matching her movements, his own hand sliding up and down and occasionally gripping himself, he watched with glazed vision as her back arched and her movements suddenly increased in speed and pressure.

When she called out his name, he gripped the arm of the chair with his free hand as his own orgasm ripped through him.

Unwilling to close his eyes due to the overwhelming sensations coursing through his body, he kept them open as he watched Padmé's body begin to relax, the rapid movements of her rising bosom slowing as her breathing returned to normal.

Obi-Wan used his own tunic to clean up the results of his suggestion and grinned wickedly as Padmé re-arranged the gown to cover her body. She then returned her gaze forward to meet his own.

"Hurry back." She whispered breathlessly.

"I'm already there."

* * *

Writing Challenge #11 – **Mush Challenge and end with, "Just tell me what you want Padmé and I'll give it to you. Anything."**

By: Ticklesivory

For months now, the tension between them had been building and Padme had had enough.

Jedi rules, mantras, code - whatever they called it - it was interfering with her happiness for the last time, and she was going to put a stop to it once and for all.

Hopefully, he would be alone. But if he wasn't, perhaps the little display she had planned would do any one of those stiff-necked celibate Jedi some good to see.

Bolstering her courage, she marched through the Temple entrance and questioned the first Jedi she saw regarding this particular Jedi's location. Holding her chin up high, her jaw set in determination, she made her way to him.

Her steps only slowed when she discovered he was in fact, not alone, but was speaking in the hallway outside of the council room with Mace Windu.

He turned when he noticed her approach.

"Padme? What are you doing here?"

"I would like to speak to you, if you have a moment." That sounded innocent enough she decided as she took deep breaths to quell the threatening blush that seemed to be spreading upward from her toes.

"I'm needed in training room three, if you would care to accompany me." Obi-Wan motioned toward the turbolift doors, and the prospect brought a large smile to the young woman's face.

"That would be perfect."

The level of her desire only raised when she felt the warmth of the Jedi's hand on the small of her back, as he escorted her into the lift.

Once the doors shut behind them, she took a deep breath and spun to face him.

"What is it you needed to talk about?" He asked innocently.

She took a step closer and reached out with her hand to caress the muscular chest she knew was hidden beneath all of those layers of Jedi clothing.

"Padme." Obi-Wan stuttered, backing toward the lift wall. "We've talked about this."

"No." She responded, pursuing him. "You've talked and frankly, I'm sick of talking."

Catching him completely off-guard, Padme dared to press her body quickly against him and sought out his mouth, drawing him to her with a firm grip to the back of his neck.

Shocked by her abrupt attack, Obi-Wan was slow to respond, but as Padme continued to persuade him with her mouth and hands, his body's response started to challenge his mind. "We shouldn't."

"Obi-Wan." She murmured against his mouth as her hands drifted down and began to pull the sash from his belt. "You know you want this. Don't deny it. Don't push me away. Not again."

The aggressive kiss she placed on his mouth smothered any further response from him as her hands deftly found their prize. She smiled inwardly as a low groan issued forth from him and she began to feel the results of her efforts.

With a judicious use of the Force, the turbolift came to a sudden halt between floors and Padme thrilled to see a spark light in Obi-Wan's eyes.

Before she realized what was happening, he had switched their positions where her back was against the wall, and he was hoving over her, his mouth leaving a trail of firey kisses and tender bites along her neck and toward her ear.

"Tell me." He moaned huskily into her ear.

"What?" She replied breathily, feeling her knees starting to give way as his hands had somehow made their way underneath the layers of her gown and were now holding her bottom firmly to him.

"Just tell me what you want Padmé and I'll give it to you. Anything."

* * *

Writing Challenge #12 – **The Worst Sex Scene Ever Written**

Author: TicklesIvory

Obi-Wan glanced down from his position above Padmé, looking up into the clear brown depths off her sultry, come-hither gaze. Placing his left hand on her right but cheek, he pressed his steely manhood against her virgin core. The jar of her back hitting up against the door caused a rush of air to escape his mouth. She had not quite recovered before Obi-Wan devoured her lips, sucking the caps of her teeth.

Her hands did not hesitate as they hurriedly peeled away the layers of his Jedi clothing, as if revealing a forbidden fruit that lain hidden beneath a thick outer hull. A fruit so sweet and juicy that you cannot wait to bite into it. But you have to wait until it is ripe, or it will be two sour.

His breath was hot on her ear as he murmured into her mouth. "You know you want it baby."

"Yes. I want it all Obi-Wan!" She screamed in reply as his hands pushed and prodded against her womanly globular flesh.

Going for gold, she stroked him rapidly as she panted her own name.

Pulling her to the couch, his back was to her as he entered her, watching her face contort with feelings. Her legs lifted instinctively and wrapped around his neck, angling her pelvis to increase the pressure and speed of his thrusting, flaming rod as he tore her a new one.

"Oh Force! I'm coming!" He yelled out as he spent himself into her before collapsing onto the bed.

Padmé rolled over and licked the salty sweat from his neck. Never in her life had she experienced lovemaking like this. There had been others, but no one made love to her like Obi-Wan.

"I love you." She whispered as tears of her overwhelming emotions spilled over like a wave braking against the shore.

"I love you more." He whispered back, adding to her sobs with his own.

"No. I love you more!" She spoke more loudly, blowing her nose on the sheet.

"Okay." Obi-Wan replied before he kissed her gently, rolled over, and went to sleep.


End file.
